The Best Brother
by Vampiczech
Summary: Mikey never had it easy between his older brothers. Now he has problems and Donnie comes to help him. At first he's mad at Mikey but then he finds Mikey important for him.


_**This is one-shot taking place in Tmnt 2012 series.**_

„Come on, Mikey! Cooperate a little bit!" Donnie urged on his younger brother who wasn't capable of standing on his own legs. Why so? Casey Jones offered the ninja turtles to come with him and enjoy some Friday night time at a bar, drinking alcohol and forgetting about duties for once.

Of course, nobody, except for Michelangelo, accepted his offer because it was too risky for them to appear on the surface without being noticed. Casey disappeared but he called Donnie to come for Mikey and so now he was there! Donnie tried to help Mikey on his own but Mikey got highly drunk. Casey probably didn't know that Mikey was just 16 and never drank before.

„Ah! Beautiful princess! Your knight in shiny armor wants some reward for saving you!" Mikey chuckled, not able to pay attention to what he says.

„Darn it, Mikey! You'll give me a lot of work to get you home!" Donnie said and grabbed Mikey's arm, putting it around own neck, „You will never go with Casey again!" Donnie tackled him.

Donnie pulled Mikey around few blocks of houses in the night before noticing some voices from around the block.

„ _They mustn't see us!_ " Donnie thought. He quickly threw himself with Mikey in the street between two houses and hid himself with Mikey behind a container until the group of people passed by.

„They seem to be finally away… what?! Mikey?!" Donnie watched the street until he felt how Mikey squeezed Donnie in his grip, „Mikey! What the hell are you doing?!"

„I won't let you go…!" Mikey started to cry and Donnie covered his mouth.

„Fine, Mikey! Got it!" Donnie complained and pushed Mikey off of him. Useless. Mikey didn't let go. Donnie just sat back down and sighed.

„You're just causing trouble…" Donnie said looking down at his little brother. Mikey's eyes showed clear delirium due to the fact he was drunk and not used to being drunk.

„Hey, Mikey! Come on, say something!" Donnie said. His red eyes gazing into Mikey's half-closed eyes. Donnie felt how grip of his younger brother became weaker and slowly fell asleep.

"M-Mikey…?" Donnie asked but no response came from the younger turtle.

"Mikey! Mikey… don't do this to me!" Donnie didn't like how Mikey suddenly fell asleep. The tall turtle finally stood up holding his little bro, this time taking him on his back. After an hour he finally managed to hobble himself into the sewers with Mikey.

„WHERE IS CASEY?!" Donnie shouted and Raph with Leo took battle positions.

„Wow, Donnie! Calm down! Why are you carrying Mikey like that?" Leo asked.

„Mikey is sleeping and I am worried about him that he's not alright!" Donnie said.

„And you're surprised? Mikey accepted to go with Casey! You don't even need to care!" Raph snorted.

„Hey, Raph! How about to shut up for once?! You are no use right now!" Donnie's red eyes burned with anger. Usually Mikey's brothers didn't care for him but Donnie had an option to take his brother home and now cared for him.

„What did you just say…?!" Raph hissed.

„Nothing! I have somebody to take care about!" Donnie said and left to his lab.

„What's his problem?!" Raph asked Leo.

„I think you were kind of rough about Mikey…" Leo answered. Raphael probably didn't realize the problem which occured but Leo seemed to understand what was going on with Mikey and not only meaning that he was drunk. Donnie put drunk Mikey on his examination table and connected him to supporting machines.

„Mikey, I seriously hope you didn't throw yourself in some danger…" Donatello said, rubbing his eye because his eye leaked a tear. The tall turtle untied Mikey's mask and put it aside of his head. He used the opportunity and stroked head of his little brother. He wasn't able to express his caring behavior for Mikey before because Mikey needed to strengthen himself on the mental side.

However, as Donnie stroked head of Mikey, he saw slight smile on Mikey's face. Donnie smiled back. He continued with monitoring Mikey's state and stayed up all the night. His white in the eyes became redish due to the lack of rest and continuous gazing in the monitors. In the moment when he watched the monitor, master Splinter entered the room.

„Have you been up all the night, Donatello?" Splinter asked and Donnie quickly looked at him.

„Sensei?" He asked and stood up from his computer.

„How is Michelangelo?" Splinter asked and walked over to Mikey.

„Mikey's state seems to be fine. I was really worried about him." Donnie said.

„I know…" Splinter responded.

„Wait… you knew, sensei?" Donnie asked.

„I heard and watched your concern about Michelangelo as you brought him here yesterday. Your concern was significant if you were able to shout at Raphael." Splinter answered.

„Mikey was never drunk before… I thought he was poisoned!" Donnie said.

„The main problem isn't drunk Michelangelo… It is denial of yourself." Splinter remarked.

„What do you mean, sensei?" Donnie asked and Splinter stood in front of him.

„You are pretending not to care about Michelangelo the same way Raphael and Leonardo do. You, however, know that Michelangelo is dear to you but you still try to remain cold." Splinter explained.

„Mikey is dear to me… I like my little bro even we're not biological brothers. Yet I can't show how I like him. Mikey needs to find the inner strength by building his independence…" Donnie explained but Splinter smacked him with his stick.

"Ouch! For what that was, sensei?!" Donnie fell down and looked up at Splinter.

„What you try to manage by pushing Michelangelo away is to grow a seed of hatred inside him. Michelangelo is a good boy and he's positive. He still looks up at all of you but he cannot get strong with feeling of being pushed away! Understood, Donatello?" Splinter retorted.

„Hai, sensei…" Donnie answered and bowed his head.

„Try not to neglect Michelangelo. Don't be afraid to show him the true meaning of being brother…" Splinter said and left the room. Donatello looked at his younger brother and walked over to him. He still slept and so Donnie sat next to him. He was looking down at his brother until the silence was broken by Mikey's yawning. Mikey rose and sat on the table, rubbing his eyes.

„Man, I never slept that well!" He said while rubbing his eyes.

„Mikey?" Donnie asked and Mikey opened his eyes, looking down from the table at his brother.

„Uh, Donnie? How did I get here?" Mikey asked.

„Somebody had to pull you out from that bar! You were drunk!" Donnie told Mikey off.

„A bar? Oh… yeah! I remember now, Casey invited us and only I accepted!" Mikey said with smile but Donnie gave him reproachful glance. His smile faded away with words: „I-I'm sorry Donnie…"

Donnie watched how Mikey's optimistic eyes suddenly went in disappointment. Mikey was sitting against Donnie who was sitting on the chair. Mikey looked down, feeling sorry for causing troubles and Donnie watched his brother who was feeling guilty. Suddenly the purple masked turtle saw an image of Shredder in Mikey and his eyes widened in fear and concern.

„ _No, Mikey_ … _you will never become him!"_ Donnie thought. He stood up from the chair and quickly pulled Mikey in on his chest.

„NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Donnie cried out in wave of concern about his brother. He didn't hesitate to give hug to Mikey because idea of him becoming somebody like Shredder was horrible.

„I don't want you to feel that you bother us! I like you Mikey! Do you listen?! I like you little bro and I can't let you to feel being pushed away!" he said, hugging Mikey tightly.

Mikey didn't understand for first. He didn't know what he talked about but then he smiled and hugged Donnie back. His arms wrapped around the shell of his tall brother.

„Donnie I am fine… you don't have to worry about me, bro." Mikey smiled.

„No, Mikey! I need you to listen!" Donnie was holding the cry, letting Mikey go and looking at him.

„I have never showed my concern about you because I wanted you to become strong and independent. I always liked you Mikey but I couldn't show it, do you understand?" Donnie asked Mikey, looking directly into his eyes. In no time, Mikey's face changed into wide smile and then he jumped at Donnie.

„Mikey! Mikey… slowly on that… you know that you shouldn't do-" Donnie said but Mikey surprised him with light kiss on his mouth. Donnie wasn't able to interrupt that moment but let Mikey do what he did. Few seconds of silence passed away as Mikey's mouth disconnected from Donnie's one, „-fast moves…" Donnie finished his sentence.

„Was I too fast?" Mikey asked, smiling nicely at Donnie and looking at his red eyes. Donnie gulped and his face went in warm smile.

„I think you were just fine, Mikey." Donnie said and connected his forehead with Mikey's. Both of them got lost in the other one's eyes and both of them smiled at each other.

„It was about time, Donnie. I started to feel a bit lonely between you, Leo and Raph." Mikey said.

„I will be better brother from now on, Mikey. I promise!" Donnie smiled and Mikey did the same way. Both of them hugged each other tightly and then Donnie asked Mikey for letting him to sleep for a while since he hasn't got any sleep during the night. Donnie went to sleep and Mikey was there with him, making sure nobody will bother him.

Mikey always knew that Donnie would understand him more than Leo or Raph. Leo was the leader who didn't have time to care about banalities and Raph was either busy with Spike, played videogames or trained for battle. One question is still unanswered. Did Mikey do all that on purpose? Did he get himself drunk just because he wanted to get Donnie to make this? We will never know…

The end


End file.
